Odczyt o korzeniu nirnu
Odczyt o korzeniu nirnu Treść Odczyt o korzeniu nirnu Wydanie poprawione Autorstwa Sinderiona Poniżej zamieszczamy zapis przemowy mistrza alchemicznego Sinderiona wygłoszonej podczas Sympozjum Alchemicznego, które zebrało się w Deszczową Dłoń 4E 02. To poprawiona wersja wcześniejszego odczytu Sinderiona przed tym samym szacownym ciałem. Staraliśmy się zachować oryginalny wydźwięk jego wypowiedzi, ale w tekście dokonano niewielkich zmian z powodów redaktorskich oraz celem poprawienia jasności wywodu. Sharmirin Raythorne, cesarski skryba Pragnę przedstawić dziś sympozjum niezwykłe informacje na temat korzenia nirnu. Choć ta niezwykle uparta roślina rośnie niemal wszędzie, gdzie ma dostęp do sporego zbiornika wodnego, to występuje niezwykle rzadko i wkrótce zapewne wyginie. Po wieloletnich intensywnych badaniach oraz dzięki niezmordowanym wysiłkom mojego asystenta polowego udało mi się zdobyć dużą próbkę korzenia nirnu. Według teorii znanego Cesarskiego Zielarza, Chiviusa Regelliama, korzeń nirnu rósł niegdyś obficie na całym terenie kraju, póki kataklizm nie zmniejszył radykalnie zasięgu jego występowania. Choć wielu uczonych odrzuca pomysł, że wydarzenia Śmierci Słońca z roku 1E 668, wpłynęły w jakiś sposób na roślinność, Chivius uważa, że korzenie nirnu zostały poważnie uszkodzone przez zniknięcie światła słonecznego na cały rok. Inne gatunki roślin generalnie znalazły sposoby, by „obejść problem", ale tajemnicza magiczna natura korzenia nirnu uczyniła go szczególnie podatnym na zmianę klimatu. Czy tak w istocie było, czy też nie, faktem jest, że od jakiegoś czasu z każdym rokiem notujemy coraz mniej przypadków występowania rzeczonego korzenia. Zapiski Chiviusa dość zagadkowo opisują korzeń nirnu jako coś emitującego „jasnożółtą poświatę". Poświata współczesnego korzenia nirnu jest natomiast delikatna i białoniebieska. Dalsze doświadczenia innych badaczy nie dały nam odpowiedzi na pytanie, co doprowadziło do tego przebarwienia. Sugeruję, że korzeń nirnu wyczuł swą nadciągającą zagładę i zmienił swój metabolizm, żeby przetrwać. Jednym z najoczywistszych dowodów na poparcie mojej teorii jest występowanie korzeni nirnu pod ziemią - w miejscach zupełnie pozbawionych światła słonecznego. Co dziwne, notatki Chiviusa nie wspominają o choćby jednym przypadku napotkania korzenia pod ziemią. Jak to możliwe? Jakim cudem roślina powierzchniowa nagle zaczęła występować w miejscach tak drastycznie różniących się od jej normalnego środowiska? Odpowiedź, drodzy koledzy alchemicy, jest ukryta - o ironio! - właśnie w zapiskach Chiviusa. Mimo że spędza on wiele czasu na laboratoryjnych eksperymentach z korzeniem nirnu, pominął niezwykle ważną część cyklu życiowego rośliny... glebę, w której rośnie. Chivius słusznie założył, że erupcje wulkaniczne Czerwonej Góry przyczyniły się do schyłku ery korzenia nirnu, ale moim zdaniem pyły wyrzucone w górę przez ten wulkan zrobiły więcej, niż tylko spowiły niebo nieprzebitym całunem. W połączeniu z żyzną glebą Cyrodiilu to właśnie ten miałki proszek stanowi prawdziwą przyczynę niesamowitej przemiany korzenia nirnu. Do naszych czasów przetrwały bardzo nieliczne próbki pyłu wulkanicznego z tego mrocznego okresu, udało mi się jednak wykonać pewne badania na pyle przesłanym mi z Vvardenfell. Uważna kontrola próbek ujawniła, że pełno w nich „soli popielnej", substancji wysoce magicznej. Dunmerowi tubylcy rejonu Vvardenfell od dawna korzystają z soli popielnych do leczenia tak zwanej „Zarazy", straszliwej choroby, która setki lat temu zdziesiątkowała ich populację. Ta niezwykła cecha soli popielnej wraz z własnościami magicznymi korzenia nirnu doprowadziły do radykalnej zmiany. Korzeń w istocie „sam się uleczył". W podsumowaniu pragnę podkreślić, że oczywistym jest fakt wymierania korzeni nirnu. Roślina wykorzystała jednak do przetrwania produkt uboczny swego niszczyciela. Wydaje mi się, że korzeń nirnu osiągnął we względnie krótkim czasie coś, co innym gatunkom zajęłoby miliony lat. Niezależnie od tego, czy akceptuje się teorię, jasnym jest, że korzeń nirnu zmierza ku zagładzie. Znajduje się w nim niewykorzystany potencjał tworzenia eliksirów, których świat jeszcze nie widział. Moja propozycja dzisiaj brzmi: wykorzystajmy małą część naszych funduszy, by sfinansować ekspedycję mającą zebrać kilka owych korzeni do celów badawczych. Po tej części Sympozjum udostępnię do wglądu szczegółowy plan tej ekspedycji. Wzywam was, byście zastanowili się nad nią poważnie, nim będzie za późno, a korzeń nirnu stanie się tylko wspomnieniem. Dziękuję za uwagę. de:Das Nirnwurz-Sendschreiben (Skyrim) en:The Nirnoot Missive es:La misiva de raíz de nirn fr:Missive sur la Nirnroot ru:Рассуждения о корне Нирна Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki